callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro-Shock Defenses
The Electro-Shock Defenses are trap devices that are utilized in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. ''They appear in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, and Classified. They also appear in the Cyborg Rising mode of ''Call of Duty Online. They cost 1000 points and unleash bolts of lightning after they are activated, effectively forming an electric barrier. Any Zombie which passes through this barrier will be zapped and will die soon after. Be careful; they will not always immediately die after being zapped, which still gives them a chance to attack the player(s). Any player who walks into the barrier will immediately be downed, unless they have Juggernog or are playing in Dead Ops Arcade. The exception to this is on the iPhone/iPod version, where the player will be downed even with Juggernog. This is no longer the case in Black Ops 4, as going through an electric trap will only stun them. After a certain amount of time the Electro-Shock Defenses will deactivate and cannot be activated for a set period of time (approximately 30 seconds). It is important to use each barrier effectively; for example, do not use it at the end of the round or when there are a small group of zombies left, so that it is available for emergencies. Zombies will not do anything to avoid the Electro-Shock Defenses. Overview Verrückt The Electro-Shock Defenses are located on the balconies in Verrückt and can only be used after turning the power on. After this is done, they can be used at anytime during the zombie attack. Shi No Numa The Electro-Shock Defenses make a return in Shi No Numa. They are located at the entrances of the four huts. Unlike Verrückt, they don't require the power to be turned on first. Der Riese The Electro-Shock Defenses appear once again in Der Riese. They are located at the entrances of the left and right hallways and the bridge. Kino der Toten There are many Electro-Shock Defenses in this map. There is one separating the theater and the lobby, one in the first room unlocked on the second floor, one between the theater and the dressing room, and one in the room above the alley. Dead Ops Arcade The Electro-Shock Defenses will start appearing on Round 5 and almost every round afterwards. Unlike other maps, the traps are posts and will turn on or off automatically over time, and only one is needed to kill zombies but must be in direct contact with said zombie. There is also a green light above these posts which indicates that the trap is off and can be touched without injuring the player or a zombie. A red light indicates that it is currently discharging and will one hit kill any player and most zombies. The posts' locations in the rounds may differ from game to game, being one of the first traps to do so. "Five" There are two Electro-Shock Defenses in the form of metal detectors in this map, although they are not usable until the player finds the components for them. There are two components that are hidden around the map that can be picked up. They resemble the red switches used to activate traps throughout the Zombies series. Once the components are found, the player must take them back to the starting room and hold the action button whilst aiming at the metal detectors. If this has been done successfully, the player should see a burst of light as a door panel flies out through the ceiling. Following this occurrence, players are able to activate the trap. If the trap is lacking the component, the player will be given the message "Access Denied: Requires operational component" when attempting to use it. Also, the thief seems to avoid the Electro-Shock Defenses, possibly to make sure the round doesn't end immediately after starting. The Giant Electro-Shock Defenses return in The Giant, at the same locations as in Der Riese. Der Eisendrache Electro-Shock Defenses appear in Der Eisendrache in the upper courtyard at the entrance to the church. Gorod Krovi Multiple Electro-Shock Defenses can be found in this map: one at the door to the first floor of the department store from Belinski Square, and another at the entrance to the weapons bunker by the Dragon Network Controller. Revelations Electro-Shock Defences appear in Revelations in the Verrückt section of the map in the same place they did in the original map. Classified Electro-Shock defenses are found in the same area as "Five" and act in a similar manor, having the switches missing. One switch can be found within the Porcine Research on the lab floor, and the other in the Server Room on the War Room floor, both of them having three spawn areas within their respective areas. Once the switch has been replaced, the power must be activated to use the defenses. Gallery Electro-Shock Defenses BOZ.png|The Electro-Shock Defenses in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Electro-Shock Defenses BO3.png|The Electro-Shock Defenses in Black Ops III Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Utilities